Episode 676
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 742 p. 8-19 | eyecatcher = Brook - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "The Operation Failed! Hero Usoland Dies!?" is the 676th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Ten years ago, when Dressrosa is attacked by the Donquixote Pirates, Kyros rushes to the palace to see what's happening. He is ambushed by the pirates and chained to the ground by his left leg as Doflamingo presents himself, showing King Riku's beaten body. Furious, Kyros cuts his own leg off to attack Doflamingo, until Sugar transforms him to a toy. Kyros escapes, rescuing Riku in the process, but the king does not remember him. Days later, Kyros witnesses Diamante murdering his wife, Scarlett, leaving him to bring the food to and care for his daughter, Rebecca. In the underground trade port, Usopp attempts to fight Trebol, but is easily defeated and glued to the ground. Sugar proceeds to feed him the Tatababasco berry, but Usopp unleashes a great flame as his eyes pop out, scaring Sugar unconscious. Long Summary When Doflamingo took over, Kyros attempts to rescue King Riku from Doflamingo. He cuts off his leg and lunges at Doflamingo, only for Sugar to turn him into a toy. Kyros (now Thunder Soldier) flees the palace with Riku, who does not remember him. Some day after the attack Scarlett was shot by Diamante when she went to get food for Rebecca. Violet shook Kyros out of his flashback, when they noticed that extra soldiers are heading towards Doflamingo and with the element of surprise quickly slipping, the group prepares to attack Doflamingo. In the Colosseum, Burgess's attacks are weakening the Colosseum's foundations, with soldiers remarking that another strong attack will cause them to break. Diamante reveals himself as the culprit who killed Rebecca's mother right in her face, leaving her vulnerable and in shock. Franky lies defeated by the Doflamingo family and is calling for Usopp in his head to save the day. Down at the hidden harbor, all the toys are silently rooting for Usopp to succeed but he is shown to be unconscious. As a final farewell, Sugar puts the Tatababasco ball in Usopp's mouth and makes him swallow it. But this causes Usopp to wake up screaming with a horrible expression on his face that terrifies Sugar so much she fainted. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Before Kyros went to the palace, he embraced his wife one last time and went through the burning city on horseback. **When Kyros arrived at the palace, Kyros spoke with Viola before Monet led him to Doflamingo. **The anime shows how Kyros' leg got shackled which in this case involved getting ambushed. **Usopp's battle with Trebol is shown onscreen. *When Sugar passed out, the anime does not show Sugar foaming at the mouth like in the manga. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation Category:Dressrosa Arc Episodes